oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Baphomet
This article is about the being behind most of the Arg's events himself. For other characters representing him, see Boogeyman or The Unexpected. Baphomet is the mysterious being leading the Blasphemous Seven and plays a greatly antagonistic role throughout the events of the Arg. Within the setting's religion, he is often depicted as a frozen angel without wings. Despite all this arguably seeming like a reference to Catholicism, Christianity or other possible religious institutions due to his similar mythology and naming, he isn't the antagonist of any existing religions. Most, if not actually all of the Arg's antagonists and creatures' goals revolve all around his large set of plans. He and the Boogeyman are stated to be the only beings bearing the Undergod rank, the highest one among the Unholy Hierarchy as a whole. Other names Baphomet is also referred to as Lucifer/'Lucifuge', Satan and the "Devil". Multiple religious texts within the setting refer to Baphomet as Lucifer ("Light Bringer" or "Light Bearer") during his prime and Lucifuge ("He who runs away from the light" or "He who adores the absence of light") when he fell. The Lucifuge term is considered old and outdated by many. The Satan term ("Adversary" or "Accuser") came from later rewrites and is easily the most popular, such as it is among Oakleaf. In reality, Baphomet is a powerful entity whose real name remains unknown for now. Mythology Extremely old myths, said religious texts help establishing Baphomet's backstory, along with elaborating on the possible reasoning behind his true intentions and actions. Full Myth According to the setting's myth, Lucifer was Deus's first successful attempt at creating life, an Archangel who was powerful to the point where he was known as "Lesser God" by some and charged with guarding the highest levels of Paradise and multiple barriers within it. However, at an unspecified time Deus left his own realm to explore what would be beyond it, seeing the astronomical bodies that would be deemed as planets by humanity much later. Said places were in a horrible state and Deus decided to make it so that they would develop with time, indirectly creating life again. Feeling he would no longer be Deus' favorite, he couldn't understand why would a deity even remotely care about lower, flawed realms outside of his own, which began the corruption of his soul, which led him to decide he would tempt and ruin any life that would possibly develop from Earth as revenge. Realizing this, Deus renamed him to Lucifuge, ripping his wings off and permanently vanishing him from his realm as punishment. Lucifuge's worst traits manifested due to this, leading him to create what would be known as the Seven Deadly Sins in the process. From their influence, he also creates the lower realm opposing Paradise, Inferno. Physical Manifestations His preferred form is seemingly that of a strange figure wearing a dirty, stained black suit with a white shirt and a tie underneath. He has claws and his lower torso seems to be missing completely, only leaving a bloody dried spine hanging behind. An odd although heavily interesting detail is how his entire face, along with his horns (The right horn being broken) and ears seem to take all the form of a goat themed organic mask, that possibly covers a charred appearance underneath. He also has two pairs of strangely feathered wings, with a common issue of current society written on each. Religious Depictions According to traditional beliefs within the setting, Lucifer was a bright figure, with stereotypical white feathered wings and large robes for his lower torso. As Lucifuge, he's depicted as having frozen skin and no longer wings, leaving only ripped stubs in their place, along with tattered robes revealing goat legs underneath. Baphomet as the Unexpected TBA Baphomet as the Boogeyman Also known as "Prison Master" by some of the members of the Blasphemous Seven themselves and possibly beings among Inferno in general, the Boogeyman is the prime minister of Inferno, bearing the highest rank among the Unholy Hierarchy. Main Article: Boogeyman Baphomet's True Form Baphomet is actually a malevolent entity created from mankind's evil, and is merely posing as the traditional concept of the Devil in order to even have an identity of it's own. His real appearance or name remain completely unknown and unseen, but it's implied this was the form he was possibly trying to get in near the story's end. Personality TBA Prior to the Arg Origins Originally a small and weak strange being, he began to be created from a large amount of accumulated low, amoral deeds done by none other than mankind itself. Said terrible actions progressively increased and accumulated further through centuries, until the point it became a fully sentient entity. This entity found itself completely devoid of any personality of it's own. No form, no name, and not even a personal motive, it only knew it was created from pure evil, and from there it began shaping itself as a being. Due to the way it was created, it thought humanity "called it upon themselves" so that it would give them what they were all doing so much corruption and damage for, their own destruction. Through this mentality, it began crafting a plan in order to invade and literally destroy Earth. From some few pieces of all the human knowledge that created it, it also decided to take the form that it thought was the most fitting, mankind's religious figure of all evil, his own interpretation of the "Devil" himself. After having molded himself into an actual being of sorts, he continued developing his invasion plans into further, properly detailed extents and ultimately decided it was ready to start it in the real world. However, just when he was close to actually starting such invasion upon Earth, a "Mysterious Force" opposed him, and his own narcissism accidentally led to him being imprisoned by the latter within ice back to the very place he was created in. After his imprisonment Having the plan he had thought of and developed properly for so long completely ruined, Baphomet decided he would have to somehow free himself and start both a whole new plan for doing so. Realizing his own narcissism is what essentially broke his invasion attempt, Baphomet decided to straight-up remove it, along with all of his other emotions (Mankind's worst thoughts and deeds), so that he would be a more balanced being, aswell as having his judgement only objective, and never clouded again. Through this process, he successfully separated his narcissism aswell as multiple other emotions. However, due to being made of malevolent human knowledge, he also realized many of his emotions where actually what mankind considered as their sins in religious beliefs. Following said beliefs, he decided to specifically separate all the emotions that fit as how the Deadly sins were described as. For the main article referring to this process in proper detail, see Blasphemous Seven. Redoing his plans After having shaped the mental abyss he was created in into Inferno, aswell as his Envy becoming a demon of it's own, he decided to create a much weaker avatar of himself in order to properly guide Inferno despite his imprisonment. Story TBA Symbolism TBA Trivia * It's stated Ringmaster himself deliberately made it so that his appearance would resemble Lucifer's from old beliefs, due to considering it the greatest form of Pride. * Baphomet is arguably the oldest character in the entire Arg along with the Mysterious Force, both presumably being in existance since the earliest times of mankind. Gallery Baphomet.png|An up close view of Baphomet's face and details Category:Antagonists B